


Love & Buckshot

by Godstank



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godstank/pseuds/Godstank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SilasU is under attack, again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love & Buckshot

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr but I figure I'd put it up somewhere where it's easier and less eye-killing to read.

“In! Go!” Carmilla shouted above the general sounds of complete chaos which the dorms seemed to have been suddenly thrown in. Shotgun raised, tiny human hiding behind her back, the vampire quickly backed them into their own room, closing the door with a firm kick.

Carmilla moved around the room hastily, looking for something to fortify the wooden door with. Her eyes scanned the room: _Fridge? No, soy milk. Desk? Not strong enough. Bed? Good. Which one? Yellow pillow is on mine…Laura’s bed it is._ With a decisive step, the dark woman moved to the foot of her roommate’s bed, placed her hand on it, and with a small push, screeching against the floor as it flew all the way back against the door. It offered a minimal amount of protection, temporarily so.

Carmilla turned and rested the weapon against her shoulder. Her companion was busy pacing back and forth with her arms flailing in every possible direction, as her worries worries spewed from her mouth a mile a minute, or more accurately, a mile a second.

Laura stopped just as quickly as she had started, staring at the vampire’s cool demeanor in contrast to her hysterics. For the first time she noticed the automatic weapon in Carmilla’s possession: “Okay, where did you even get that?!” Her hand flew up, as to stop the dark woman to answer. “No no no-let me guess: you have your methods?” She asked in a tone clearly stating her lack of surprise.

A simple eyebrow rose, enough to answer the human’s answer.

Laura rolled her eyes.

They stared at each other for a moment, small smiles making a momentary appearance in the midst of the crazy surrounding them. At least some things would always remain the same. The pair felt thankful for this unspoken truth.

Laura sat down at her desk and flipped open her phone. The lack of responses did nothing to appease her worry and excessive nail biting ensued.

Carmilla sat on the edge of the desk, facing the twitchy human. She then placed the shotgun against the side of the desk, freeing her hands so she could keep Laura from chewing her fingers off.

Laura watched as her roommate lifted her hand up to her lips, in that charming and purposely gallant manner which never failed to distract her from her daily problems.

“Worried about the scoobie gang?” The vampire asked, her thumb gently moving over the soft skin of the petite woman’s hand.

Laura’s only free hand continued to flail around.“Weird flying creatures-“

 _And she’s at it again…_ “Harpies,”

“Harpies?” The aspiring journalist needlessly repeated, mouth hanging open as her brain processed this information. This year, Laura experienced the supernatural more intimately than she ever wanted to. Gnomes, zombie mushrooms, gargoyles, poltergeists, you name it, Laura and the gang had faced it. Yet, this does not diminish her disbelief at every new creature that went bump in the night. _Seriously, is Silas the second campus to be built on a hellmouth?_

After the initial shock, which at least got shorter and shorter with every new paranormal occurrence, Laura continued: “Harpies have taken over campus and are abducting students. Yes, you could say that most of my feelings right now revolve around worry and fear.”

Carmilla wasn’t particularly gifted in calming humans down, but for the little cupcake, she would try. “The amazon’s probably fighting her way here right now, God forbid she misses an opportunity to be your knight in neon-colored-high-waisted pants. The curly ginger is most likely busy convincing herself that the Harpies are steroid fed chickens while her-“ She frowned as a finger was pressed on her lips, effectively shushing her.

A non-scripted, smitten smile lifted the corners of her mouth. “Thank you for trying to comfort me.”

The dark woman waited a beat, thinking there was more to this statement. Her brow furrowed. “Isn’t there supposed to be a ‘but’ in there somewhere?”

“No buts.” Laura stated simply, as she opened her camera.

“There’s always a ‘but’ in there…” The vampire looked away, confused, as if the true meaning of life had been revealed to her with no further explanation. Much thinking followed.

Rolling her eyes at her girlfriend, Laura addressed her audience: “Students of Silas; stay indoors, lock your doors, man your shotguns and-“ A loud blast interrupted her announcement. Glancing over her shoulder, she caught sight of Carmilla whom had just shot a Harpie that was going to fly straight into their bedroom window, if it wasn’t for the well-timed buckshot. “Stay away from windows at all costs!” She added, before uploading the short video. Just as she closed her internet browser, the familiar jingle of a skype call caught her attention.

Laura looked over her shoulder again, making sure the vampire had everything under her control before she answered the call. Relief flooded her tense features as the obscured faces of the two dons appeared on screen. LaFontaine wore a thinking face, while Perry appeared to be breaking apart on a molecular level. “I’m so glad to see your heads still very much attached to your bodies.”

“Ditto,” the bio major replied with a small smile.

“Where are you guys?”

Lola’s voice shook with uncertainty as she spoke: “In the auditorium. We’ve barricaded ourselves in,” she gulped, uneasy. The collar of her button up shirt was seriously starting to make her feel claustrophobic. “For now.”

“Until we figure out how to kill those things, it’s good enough.” LaFontaine sent an apologetic side glance at Perry when they noticed her twitch at the mention of the word ‘kill’.

Laura nodded, at least they weren’t alone. “Has anyone seen Danny?”

Two negative nods were her answer. “I’m sure she’s hold up with the Summer Society girls…somewhere.”

The short-haired woman shook her head, chuckling humorlessly. “I highly doubt staying put is in Danny’s vocabulary. She’s probably out hunting with homemade crossbows.”

Laura wasn’t sure whether this was a good or bad thing or whether it helped with her nerves or not.

“Talking about strong and protective, where’s your vampire?”

The tiny human rolled her chair to the side, so her friends could get a clear view of Carmilla shooting harpies out of the sky from the window.

“It’s a wonder these two don’t get along. They are so alike.”

“Yeah, that’s probably the reason why they don’t, Perry.”

“So not the time for a love triangle analysis.” Speaking of the devil-or fiend from eastern Europe- Laura felt Carmilla’s hand slide onto her shoulder.

“Greetings scoobies,” The vampire was met with a perfectly synchronized pair of hello’s. She quickly turned her attention to her roommate. “We gotta vapor sweet tart, the dorm’s being overrun,” she explained casually.

“Were we going to go?”

“Don’t know.” Carmilla packed some supplies into her bag: blood bags, chocolate for the cupcake and various items that would be used as weapons.

“We could meet up with Perry and LaFontaine in the auditorium,” Laura suggested as she stole nervous glances at the door every few seconds.

“No windows,” The dark-haired woman threw the bag over her shoulder, shotgun in the other hand. “Sounds good to me.”

Before the pair could make a hasty exit, one of the creatures burst in through their front door, which now lay in pieces all over their floor.

Rest in peace door, perhaps the next one will have a lock on it.

The creature had already marked Carmilla as its next victim and jumped onto her with such force that the ground beneath cracked upon the impact of their bodies. Somehow in the middle of the wild tussle, Carmilla’s hand had gotten trapped from the Harpie, and its sharp teeth were inches from the vampire’s neck. Her eyes were wide with fear, but she closed them quickly, bracing herself from the oncoming pain. It never came. That or her death was so quick and painless that she hadn’t noticed.

Stillness and silence. She opened one eye, then a second. She frowned. The beast lay in a heap a few feet away from her, unconscious or dead. In all honesty, she would prefer the latter.

Laura was standing between the two, baseball bat clutched tightly into her hand. Without much thought, she had grabbed the weapon and attempted to score a home run with the harpies head. She wasn’t that successful, but she had at least knocked it out.

Carmilla, after her initial surprise, took the offered hand and was hoisted up to her feet. She held Laura’s face between her hands as her dark eyes peered into colorful hazel ones. “I’m terribly attracted to you.”

“Harpie crisis, no time for moon eyes,” was spoken with hand gestures and a hasty tone, though her body craved to move closer.

“So you say, my love.”

Carmilla’s familiar scent had somehow invaded her senses, their bodies perfectly molded together. _When did this happen? Did I move?_ The irrelevant questions were forgotten as soft lips captured hers in a loving embrace.

“Okay, maybe we have some time.” Laura remained still, frozen in that position with her eyes closed, blissfully lost in the assault of pleasurable sensations that seemed to resonate into her soul.

Carmilla had gathered her fallen bag once more and started towards the door, grabbing Laura’s hand on the way and effectively snapping the woman out of her reverie as she dragged her towards the exit. They stopped in front of it, the vampire taking this time to reload some shells into the barrel of her weapon. Laura shook the love struck haze from her brain and mentally prepared herself for battle. She found a discarded red tie by their dresser, probably one of LaFontaine’s, and wrapped it around her head like a makeshift bandana, a la Rambo.

With a face Carmilla could describe as the perfect paradox: cute and deadly, Laura moved herself into a defensive stance, holding the baseball bat like it held the power and importance of the Excalibur. In her best impression of a movie trailer narrator, she enumerated the recipe for a decent summer blockbuster: “Two women, one campus overrun with terrifying creatures born of the devil himself. Brave souls heroically intertwined with modern weaponry. Together, they are the Harpie slayers.” She then charged ahead with a battle cry that sounded like everything but.

Carmilla followed with a small smile, in spite of herself. She couldn’t help but reprimand her 300 year old self for falling in love with such a complete dork. Together, they took down all of the creatures in their path with surprising synchronism. All it took was one glance, brown and hazel meeting for a split second, and Laura knew exactly when to duck to avoid the spray of bullets aimed at the harpie she had disoriented just a few seconds before.

The vampire fell just a bit more in love with every flying screecher that met an untimely end at their hands.

 _This is love_ , Carmilla silently mused to herself while dodging a clawed hand aimed at her face; a hand which was currently being incapacitated by Laura’s baseball bat. _Yep, true love indeed._


End file.
